


detective work (not really)

by cheetoskittle



Series: Found Family (plus chaos!) [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Light Angst, Nicknames, detective emmet, merman emmet, really really really light, steampunk emmet, twin emmet, waffles just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetoskittle/pseuds/cheetoskittle
Summary: A detective should have the coolest nickname. That way, you could strike fear into the hearts of all criminals you come across.It’s just this detective’s luck that he gets stuck with a name like Fuzzball.





	detective work (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> another one bc light detective angst and nicknames

Detective Brickowski only had one goal.

 

To become the greatest detective the world had ever seen.

 

Of course, meeting that goal would come with some... difficulties.

 

For example: there were many detectives in Bricksburg alone. He couldn’t possibly compete with all of them. No way.

 

So he set out to accomplish something small; something that would hopefully set him on the path of the greatest detective of all time. He needed a nickname.

 

Not any nickname, like the ones his alternate selves had come to use. (You can’t call every Emmet, well, Emmet. Nicknames are basically essential.) He needed a COOL one, an AWESOME one.

 

One that would strike fear into the hearts of any that heard it. But mostly criminals. Detective Brickowski needed a nickname that would go down in the history books.

 

It was just his luck that he was stuck with ‘Fuzzball’.

 

Honestly, he didn’t know how the name had come along. With the way the Emmets had to pump out new nicknames all the time, he thought they’d be really good at making up cool ones.

 

But no. He got stuck with freaking FUZZBALL.

 

Such a dumb name.

 

Especially for a detective.

 

Fuzzball (It was a dumb name but he was stuck using it.) thought the whole thing started when one of the twins, Waffles, discovered he didn’t really have a nickname.

 

Waffles was basically a baby. A baby Emmet that didn’t know any better and gave a detective a nickname like Fuzzball.

 

The other Emmets didn’t even object! They just... called him that! How dumb and stupid was that?!

 

Steampunk called him Fuzzball whenever he was busted for pouring his steamy water in the sinks. Fish called him Fuzzball when he had to fish his badge out of the merman’s aquarium. Literally everyone called him Fuzzball.

 

It was so stupid.

 

Fuzzball hated it.

 

And no, he didn’t like the name! He was just using it because... everyone would be confused if he changed it! And... Waffles would be disappointed! 

 

Yeah, those were definitely the reasons!

 

Absolutely.

 

It definitely wasn’t because over in his original home, people didn’t call him anything other than the person from the other side, whenever he was anywhere not home. It definitely wasn’t because whenever his family used that nickname, he felt a warm feeling inside, like he mattered! (He absolutely didn’t feel anything!)

 

He hated the nickname! And he wanted nothing to do with it! 

 

But he kept it.

 

Really, Fuzzball meant to change the name. Every time someone called him that, he would say inside that he’d put and end to it.

 

But he never did.

 

Did he actually like the name?

 

No, absolutely not! Never in a thousand years would he LIKE being called Fuzzball! Never ever!

 

Never.

 

He was going to change it.

 

Yet, every time Waffles called Fuzzball over, he answered and didn’t tell the kid to stop.

 

Every time Steampunk said that Fuzzball was an insufferable moron that didn’t care about his precious steamy water, Fuzzball didn’t do anything about the nickname.

 

Every time Fish called Fuzzball to the aquarium floor of their infinitely expanding house, the detective went without complaining about the name.

 

Fuzzball didn’t know why.

 

He didn’t like the name. One hundred percent. Hated it.

 

But he never tried to change it.

 

Fuzzball didn’t know why.

 

 

 

 


End file.
